The present invention relates generally to a hanging apparel strap and, more particularly, to a device for storing apparel, footwear, accessories, electronics and related items used by soldiers, campers and other individuals who desire a system for storing various personal belongings in a compact and organized manner and in a way that keeps such items off of the ground.
Active duty military personnel, police officers, firefighters, emergency medical personnel and other such professionals often have a variety of items which they must keep with them because of the nature of their jobs. In addition, individuals who participate in outdoor activities such as camping, backpacking, picnicking, fishing, rafting and hunting often have a variety of items they keep with them for use during the course of their outdoor activities. Oftentimes in these situations, it is difficult for individuals to find suitable and convenient storage for the items needed for the above-described activities. If appropriate storage is unavailable, individuals may not be able to locate the items they desire or items may get lost or damaged. Suitable storage is thus particularly important in these situations where it is desirable to keep items organized so they are easily accessible. In some circumstances, it is preferable to store items off the ground because it keeps the items clean, secure and allows for a clear floor space in compact areas.
Thus, it would be desirable to develop a portable, foldable hanging apparel strap which is attachable to a vertical surface.